Load balancing can improve performance by diverting traffic to a lightly used gateway and away from a more heavily used gateway that might otherwise become congested. Load balancing is particularly helpful in resource-constrained systems, e.g., wireless systems that may be constrained in terms of bandwidth, power, and signal strength. However, there is a challenge of achieving effective load balancing without excessive offsetting of the gains due to the extra bandwidth and resources consumed by the load-balancing itself.